The present invention is directed to sulfonamide derivatives of benzenefused, hydroxy substituted allcyclic and heterocyclic compounds. The compounds inhibit the production of leukotrienes and/or block leukotriene receptors and are useful in the prevention or treatment of asthma, arthritis, psoriasis, ulcers, myocardial infarction and related disease states in mammals. The present invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds, the use of the compounds in treatment of said disease states and intermediates useful in the synthesis of said compounds of the formula I.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,596, refers to compounds which are disubstituted naphthalenes, dihydronaphthalenes or tetralins having the formula ##STR2## wherein the dotted lines represent optional double bonds, R.sup.a is 2-pyridyl, 2-quinolyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 1-alkyl-2-imidazolyl or 1-alkyl-2-benzimidazolyl and R.sup.b is hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl or perfluoro alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,609 refers to substituted tetralins, chromans and related compounds.
The compounds of these patents are alleged to inhibit lipoxygenase enzyme and antagonize the effects of leukotriene D4 and, therefore, to be useful in the prevention and treatment of asthma.
The chemical nomenclature employed herein generally follows that of "I.U.P.A.C. Nomenclature of Organic Chemistry, 1979 Edition," Pergammon Press, New York, 1979.